The end
by Mimaspirit
Summary: The same old fight the same result right? ... Frisk?
1. Sins

Sans walks around an empty Snowdin feet dragging in the snow. He enters Grillbys and sits down cracking a joke or two. Yet there is no one to laugh at his joke. There is no one to ask him what he would like to eat. He lays his head on the table and grits his teeth. "Why do you keep doing this kid?" He pauses as if waiting for an answer. Though none ever comes. He sighs and realizes that it is almost time for him to show up again. He teleports to the hall where he has fought Chara more times than he can count. "Hey kid." Chara glares at him in pure hatred. "You just keep coming back for more. When are you going to learn to stop." He summons up the Gaster blasters. "I guess you just can't give up huh. You are filled with too much determination." Sans looks at him. "So let's just get this over with." Chara rushes forward swinging at Sans. Sans side steps and throws him against a wall. They continue for a while before sans finally kills Chara. "Now we reset..." He sighs as the world resets. "Even though i keep killing you, you just keep coming back huh." Sans shrugs. _So this is all there is going to be. Well i just can't stop otherwise there will be no chance for anyone._ "Sans." Chara said. "Yeah kid?" Chara looks at him furry in his eyes. "Why do you keep getting in my way. You shouldn't be this strong so why do **you** keep beating me." Sans shrugs and summons the gaster blasters again. "I guess i am just more determined than you."

Chara glares and grips his knife tighter. _More determined than me! I'll show you this time!_ Chara rushes sans and tries to kill him only to fail again. _Damnit I refuse to give._ **Chara you won't win against sans.** _Shut up frisk. It is your fault he is fighting us anyways or did you forget that you killed everyone._ **We should just reset and do a different path.** _Haha i will not let you._ Chara starts up the fight again. Sans is standing there in the same spot. "Back for more huh? Well then come and try me kid." Chara feels the sins clawing at his flesh as he fights sans. _I won't lose to him._ Frisk sits in the back of Chara's mind. **I'm sorry sans... everyone... i wish i didn't do this.** Chara keeps going as if he didn't hear Frisk.

Sans defeats Chara and looks down. "You know. sometimes i just wish that it wasn't this way... That we could have been friends... So why did you do this frisk?" Sans feels tears swell up. _I shouldn't be able to cry._ "I guess this is goodbye again for now." He sighs and teleports to his house. He falls asleep and dreams.

"SANS! YOU WERE NAPPING FOR SO LONG! GET UP YOU LAZY BONES." Sans chuckles as he wakes up. "Yeah sorry about that Papyrus." Sans feels like these dreams are almost worse than the nightmares that he got. He pulls on his jacket and slippers and walks downstairs. "AH SANS YOU ARE READY! A LITTLE EARLY TWO. ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?" Sans shrugs. "I guess i was just on the bone this morning." "SANSS!" Papyrus groans and walks outside. Sans chuckles and walks out into the snow. He gets to his stand and sees a shape coming out of the doors. _The human has arrived... this might not go well._ Sans walks out behind the Human. "Hey there buddy." The kid turns around. "Don't you know you are supposed to shake someone's hand when you meet them." The human grips his hand and the whoopie cushion makes a fart noise. "Sans..." Sans looks at the kid in surprise. "I am sorry... for killing them... that timeline... i want to make up for it. It is me Frisk... Sans..."

Sans is jolted awake by a reset. "Turn around kid. It'd be a crime if i had to kill you. You're not going to win kid. We are just going to be here forever. I won't let you win. So go ahead." Chara smiles. "I don't think you will this time sans."

Frisk frowns as chara prepares to fight sans. Frisk decides he has to do something. **Chara...** _Don't annoy me kid i am getting ready to fight this damn skeleton._ **I won't let you hurt him anymore.** _What?_ Frisks soul rushes at Charas. _Hahaha you really think you can win?_ Chara dodges Frisk and slashes at him but realizes he does not have a knife. _Damnit so you can't be killed that way but don't think there aren't other ways._ Chara tries to shred Frisks soul with his mind. little pieces fly of of it as he rips frisks soul apart. _Hahaha did you Really think you would be able to do anything._ Chara keeps tearing at frisk until he feels something wrong. _What are you doing?_ Frisk was laughing. **You messed up... Chara...** Chara looked confused until he noticed all of the shards of frisks soul were surrounding him. **It is time to end this Chara.** They circle around him until they start flinging themselves into his soul. _NO! You can't do this! This is IMPOSSIBLE. I will not die like this.!_ Frisk keeps flinging parts of his soul into chara until Chara disappears. "Don't step over that line kid." Frisk looks up at sans in control of his body.

 **"Sans."** The kid drops the knife and steps back. **"D-do you want to go to Grillbys?"** _This is not normal._ "This won't work kid. I don't know what you are planing but it won't work." Frisk just nods and walks away. **"Sans... i am sorry... for everything."** Frisk walks away and leaves the room. Sans walks forward and picks up the knife. _He just left it?_

~Eh more to come just too sleepy to type more.~


	2. Next

Frisk walked through the empty city. There were no monsters here. Only open doors and shattered hopes and dreams. Frisk looked down to see a small monster toy. It looked like a doll. His eyes welled up and he broke down. **Sans... everyone... what have i done?** He collapses on the floor and cries... but no one comes to comfort him. He is alone. Frisk laid there for hours. He cried for the first hour. Eventually Frisk finally stands up and starts walking again.

Sans steps out from behind one of the buildings after watching him. _It... doesn't make sense._ Sans looks down at the knife he is holding. The knife that Frisk had been trying to kill him with. Sans sighs _Just what is going on here?_ Sans sighs and steps onto the path and starts walking forward. _Papyrus... what would you do?_ GIVE HIM A CHANCE. "Papyrus!?" Sans looks around for his brother but doesn't see him... "Papyrus are.. are you there?" Sans slowly starts to calm down. "Why is it like this brother... You believed in him and he betrayed that yet... you would still have me try?" There was no reply. Sans shuffles his feet. _I... i will watch and see what the kid does._ Sans walks forward and keeps following Frisk.

Snow crunched under Frisks feet as he walked through a desolate Snowdin. "Hey kid." Frisk turned around to see Sans.

"Are you going to kill me sans?" Frisk asked quietly.

"No i am not... You still are a dirty brother killer though and therefore i don't think you could ever make up for that." Frisk looks down and clenches his fist.

"Sans.. I... I can bring him back.. all of them..." He looks at Sans tears in his eyes. "I.. I know i can't make up what i did Sans. Nothing could fix that. I choose to satisfy my curiosity over my morals and my friends... Now i have lost my family... my friends... everything..." Frisk sobbed into his sleeves and he tried to wipe away the tears. "Sans.. I can **Reset** all of this..." Sans sighs.

"I know you can. So why didn't you when you started to feel all of this regret huh?" Sans looks at him in anger. "Why didn't you just stop Frisk?"

"Chara... Chara wouldn't let me. He kept saying we had to move on to keep going... he started after... after Toriel... whispering and then... When i realized what he was doing it was too late. I couldn't reset i couldn't stop fighting... eventually he took over... killing Papyrus... Undyne... Mettaton... then it was you... I couldn't take it any more... so.. i killed him Sans... I am the one at fault i brought him out with the souls of the monsters i killed." Frisk looks down at his hands. "I did all of this..." Sans walks past him his eye glowing.

"Well make it right then. It is not like you can't **Reset** now." Sans walks into Grillbys and sits on the stool and puts his face into his sleeves. _Just bring them back._ Sans closes his eyes.

Frisk nods and starts walking back towards the ruins. There is still no one here. Frisk sighs and keeps walking. He enters Toriel's house and steps around her dust on the floor. "I'm sorry mom." He keeps going up the stairs. The house is cold and there is no life left in it. It is almost like the day he left. He opens the front door and keeps walking. The ruins are desolate no sounds are heard. No monsters are here. It is just devoid of life. Frisk keeps going until he reaches where he fell into the Underground. "Asriel." Flowey peeks out of the flowers.

"Y-you called?" Frisk kneels by Flowey. Flowey flinches and shies away from Frisks' fingers. Frisk pets the flower lightly before hugging it.

"I am sorry... I let that thing out..." Flowey shudders and then looks at Frisk.

"Frisk.. you? You killed Chara?" Frisk nods and Flowey doesn't move. "S-so this is the end of this timeline?" Frisk just nods again. Flowey pulls away. "ThEn WhY WaStE My TiMe On YoU?" He disappears into the ground. Frisk stands up and uses his last bit of determination to pull forth the **save**. "This is it..."

~So there is the next bit. I hope you enjoy it. Goodnight everyone.~


	3. Glitch

Frisk took a deep breath and hit the **Reset** button. The world slowly started to change going back into the darkness that would always signal the start of that world.

 _Frisk wait_

Frisk shivered as the blackness started to form white blots in it. The squares were shivering and shuddering. White squares and rectangles where appearing all around frisk and all throughout the blackness. Slowly a figure started to appear just barely out of Frisk field of view. It was walking towards him. Frisk slowly started towards it. As they walked closer together Frisk slowly understood who it was. He slowed to a stop. Soon Asriel stopped a few feet away as well. "Frisk. I don't understand why you did what you did or why you even wanted to." Asriel was covered in the white squares his form flickering in and out behind them. Asriel noticed what Frisk was looking at. "Don't mind them. It is just a **Glitch** , they just mean something is wrong." Frisk nodded.

" **That would be you, right?** " Asriel shook his head.

"No it is both of us... Frisk... I erased both of us from this world... we shouldn't be here but yet here we are..." Frisk shook his head.

" **So you erased me and you? Why?** " Asriel sighed.

"Follow me Frisk there are things that we need to talk about." Asriel started to walk away and Frisk walked beside him. "We both wished for this world's destruction at one point... yet we both changed our minds about it... Why? I don't really know but i realized that we are the only ones who can **Reset** or destroy this world... so i decided that it was better if we never existed at all..." Asriel sighed, his body shook as he talked. "I didn't want to disappear at first, yet i realized that we can't exist and have this world survive... so while i had my feelings i decided this was the best action." Frisk nodded sadly.

 **"Yeah... this should make up for what I did.. So what happens now?"** Asriel shrugged.

"I don't really know Frisk. It is kinda strange." The boxes were becoming more and more frequent. "I guess we just keep walking until there is no where else to walk or until we fade away." Asriel wiped tears from his eyes. "Do you think Mom and Dad will be happier this way?" Frisk nodded.

 **"I am sure."** Frisk hugged Asriel. **"I am sorry about everything I have done to you Asriel."** Asriel smiled and hugged Frisk.

"It is okay. I did some pretty bad stuff while I was that flower." Frisk and Asriel continued to walk forward, a slight smile formed on Asriels face. They continued to walk past things familiar and something's not so familiar. Toriel's house was in front of them yet it faded away as they approached it. Old and new faces appeared shrouded in the white boxes as they slowly fell apart. "so this is what being erased is like?" As they walked the world was becoming more and more white with the boxes and the objects became less and less frequent until they found themselves encased in blinding white light from all directions. "Frisk?" Asriel said worried.

 **"I am still here. Where are you?"** Asriel brushed up against Frisk and latched onto his arm.

"I can't see. I am scared Frisk."Asriel was trembling against Frisk.

 **"I can't see either."** They stumbled forward holding onto each other so as not to get lost in the seemingly endless white. **"Do... Do you think this is it?"** Frisk tried to look at Asriel.

"Y-Yeah." They kept walking further into the light until, suddenly, everything disappeared...

...

...

They were falling. "Frisk!" Frisk looked up to see a large hole that was slowly fading farther and farther into the distance till he felt something break their fall. Then all went black.

Sans, Undyne, Toriel, Alphys, Papyrus, Asgore, and Asriel were all standing outside facing the sunrise. "So this is the outside..." Asriel smiled at the sun and laughed lightly... "Frisk!" Tears were rolling down Asriel's eyes as he looked at Frisk. Frisk smiled at Asriel and laughed.

"You gave a scare back there kid. We all thought you were a gonner. Sans chuckled and put a hand on Frisks shoulder. "Well i guess it is about time you woke up huh?"Frisk looked at sans a little confused before he was pulled away and sent hurdling through darkness again.

"Frisk? Frisk please wake up?" Frisk opened his eyes and saw Asriel staring down at him with worry.

 **"Asriel?"** Frisk sat up slowly and winced. **"Where are we?"** Frisk looked around an all too familiar room.

"Frisk we are in the underground again... We didn't erase..." Frisk looked at Asriel and smiled a little. Asriel looked at him a little confused. "Why are you happy this means that we might destroy this place again?" Frisk just shook his head.

 **"I don't think we will."** Frisk grabbed Asriel's hands and held them up for Asriel to see. **"You are you again Asriel."** Asriel looked at his hands and then back to frisk. **"We are going to be alright. I promise."** Asriel's eyes welled up with tears and he smiled at Frisk.

Toriel woke up and sighed. She got out of her bed and walked down the hall to her kitchen. She made herself breakfast quickly. _I wonder what Asgore is doing right now... probably just sitting in that chair waiting for another human... That choice was not the right one nor will it ever be._ Toriel finished her breakfast and sighed again. _I should look for humans and make sure no one has fallen down_... She paused and then decided it would be better to read a little bit first. _I do hope no one else has fallen down here..._ The possibility nags at her for a while till she finally decides to go and see. Toriel traverses through the ruins rather quickly. She knows all of the puzzles and the monsters here leave her alone. She gets to the doors and hears quiet sobs and then someone else speaks.

 **"Asriel it will be okay. I am sure they will be happy to see you safe."** _Asriel? My child? It... It can't be?_ Toriel just stands there for a moment... _I-I... do i dare?_

"Frisk please you don't understand... They will just lose me again one day... it is not worth it..." _My child... i would rather have you again for a while than be without you forever._ She starts to step around the door and go into the room.

 **"Asriel, I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you. No one else is going to hurt you. We won't lose you. I promise."** Toriel sees a human holding Asriel in his arms as Asriel cries against the humans shoulder.

"My child?" Toriel walks forward into the room.

"M-mom?"

(Seeing Toriel fills you with determination! Anywho sorry about not updating this finals killed me... so yeah hope you enjoy this.)


	4. Return

_Danm that Frisk. Hehe thinks he can just kill me. Ha, what an idiot; I swear i will kill everyone. Everyone but frisk. I will make Frisk suffer._ Chara laughed as he leaned against one of the walls blood running down his side. _I will not stop until everything is dead._ Chara looks up to see a frogit hopping down his path. "Hehe. Progress." Frogit looks at the large grin on chara face and starts to tremble. "looks like i am going to have an easy time this time." Chara reaches for his knife but can't find it. "No where the hell is it!? FRISK!" Chara trembles violently and starts to laugh as he walks toward the frogit. "Oh well i don't need a knife. I can just kill you without it." Chara smiles at the frogit as it realizes it has backed itself into a corner. "No escape now." Chara moves forward dodging the frogits attack. "There went your last chance."

Toriel rushes into the room and wraps her arms around both Frisk and Asriel. "My child! You are home." She looked at Frisk who was smiling. "Thank you child for bringing him home." Asriel wrapped his arms around her and started to cry.

"Mom! Mom!" She ran her hands through his fur.

"You are safe child. I will never let anything happen to you." She stands and takes Asriel's hand. "Come now both of you. I will take you somewhere safe." She guides them forward through the ruins and begins to guide them through it.

Chara giggled to himself as he watched Toriel and frisk walk through the ruins. "So foolish." Chara smiled as they walked unaware of his presence. Chara held up his bloody hands and giggled. _I don't even need a knife to kill you all._ Chara smiled and started to follow them as they walked killing everything that they spared giggling all the while.

Frisk was smiling as Toriel led them through the ruins letting Asriel and Frisk solve them. They were nearing the part where Toriel would depart and go to make a pie. She pulled out a phone. "Asriel, Frisk, I must go to do something. I would like it if the two of you would stay here for a little while i go to take care of some things. Please stay here and if you need anything just call me." She walked on through the ruins leaving them behind.

"Frisk what do we do now?" Frisk held out their hand.

 **"Here let me see the phone real quick."** Frisk called Toriel and asked if they could call her mom. She chuckled a little and said that they could call her mom if it made them happy. Frisk smiled and then handed the phone to Asriel. They sat there for a while before Asriel stood up.

"Hey Frisk.. I think we should continue." Frisk sighed and stood up with Asriel. They nodded at Asriel and started to walk deeper into the ruins. Frisk kept close to Asriel talking to the monsters that appeared and protecting Asriel.

Chara was laughing as he watched from a distance behind them. _So what now you want to save them all!? Haha stupid human as if i would let you._ Chara smiled and sat down against a wall. _They will never be able to get a happy ending. I won't allow it._ Chara smiled and giggled as he noticed a whismalot floating a little bit away. "Oh what's wrong you don't want to fight?" Chara sneered. "Well down here it is _K_ _ill or be killed!_ "

Frisk pulled Asriel towards the house in the ruins by his hands. "Frisk no! I-I am not ready." Frisk just sighed and tugged Asriel along.

" **Asriel she wants to see you, she is happy you are home. So please. Let's just go see her.** " Frisk looked at Asriel pleadingly. Asriel stopped fighting Frisk and sighed.

"You are right.." Asriel tightened his grip and bit his lip. "Okay frisk lets go." Frisk lead Asriel on towards the house. As they approached Toriel walked out.

"Oh my children. I left you alone for so long that you went off on your own. I am sorry, though I am glad that the two of you made it here safely." She walks into the house and beckons them to follow. "It took a while but i am glad you are here. Do you smell that." She smiled at them. "I made you a pie." She took their hands and led them down the hall. The wall around the door looked a bit banged up. "It took a bit of effort to get a second bed into the room but i managed to do it." She gave them a reassuring smile. "Hmm i am going to check on the pie." She left them in front of the door. Frisk opened the door and walked into the room. Asriel followed a bit nervously.

 **"It is okay Asriel. Things are going to be alright now."** Asriel nodded and walked into the room.

"Frisk! It is just like our old room." Frisk laughed and noticed the battered bed that looked like Toriel took out some frustration on. Frisk sat on it.

" **I call this bed."** Asriel nodded he wasn't going to argue with that. Frisk sighed and smiled at Asriel. **"It takes the pie a while to cool down... So... do you... wanna talk about anything?"** Asriel looked at frisk with a confused look on his face.

"Like what?" Frisk took a deep breath.

 **"When... when i saved everyone... You said that there were things that you did as flowey that you were not proud of... So why didn't you stop?"** Frisk looked at Asriel a bit concerned. Asriel was looking down at his hands.

"I-I killed them... my parents... the monsters... everyone. I didn't stop either. I reset and kept doing it time and time again... I didn't stop it was exhilarating. Taking the lives of the ones who loved me... even if they couldn't love me anymore." Asriel had started to cry. "Yet it got old. They bored me once i knew all of their attacks. Once i knew that even if they died i could just reset and do it again. I hated them and so i dragged you into this. Yet i didn't expect to lose that ability. You had more determination than i did. When you... you were taken by Chara I was so happy, he thought like me. We wanted to destroy everything but... he wanted me dead as well and then everything to never reset again... so i just wanted to save myself so i plotted to kill ASGORE to show him i was still useful..." Frisk walked over and hugged him.

 _ **"**_ **It will be okay Asriel. We can make up for that now by freeing everyone. It will be okay now."** Asriel nodded.

"F-Frisk.. I'm tired.." Frisk nodded and got off the bed. Asriel passed out quickly and Frisk walked out of the room. Frisk smiled and then went down the hall to where Toriel was sitting in her chair.

"Oh. Hello there, my child. Do you need anything." Frisk nodded.

 **"what book are you reading?"** Toriel smiled at frisk.

"It is called 72 uses for snails. Would you like to hear a bit of it?" Frisk nodded at toriel and sat down on the floor.

Chara cleaned the blood off of his hands in a stream in the beginning of the ruins. _Now there are no more monsters down here._ Chara smiled and walked through the empty ruins towards Toriel's house. _Now i just wait for frisk and Asriel to leave and then I will kill her as well._ Chara kept grinning as he walked. _Soon I will make it so only Asriel and Frisk are left. Then i will kill them slowly. Leave Frisk last so they know they couldn't save anyone. It will be the perfect revenge._

Asriel woke up with a slight sweat. _What was that just now. It felt like... but it couldn't be..._ Asriel was trembling. _No it was a nightmare that is all. Just a bad dream..._ Asriel looked around and saw Frisk asleep across from him. _Yeah just a bad dream..._

I am soo sorry about not posting one of these chapters in a long time. I was wondering what i wanted to do with this and it went through quite a bit since this was going to develop the main plot of this timeline. Anyways long story short i hit writer's block i did multiple different chapters for this and this is the one i liked best thank you for taking the time to read this and i hope it does not disappoint you.~~


End file.
